


no body, no crime: Book Ten

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [65]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Friends (TV), Insatiable (TV 2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, hints of sociopathic tendencies, spanish motorcycle road racer alex márquez, spanish motorcycle road racer marc márquez, true crime (au)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Phoebe and Co has an abusive husband who kidnaps her infant son. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Ten  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/IE/FS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) IE/FS(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Phoebe and Co has an abusive husband who kidnaps her infant son.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Phoebe Buffay...Lisa Kudrow   
> Marc and Alex Marquez...Themselves  
> Rudy Cruz...Vincent Rodriguez III

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was having a late night movie marathon with two brothers Marc the older and Alex the younger. This Thursday was the first time I had been out since Rudy my stepbrother and Rudy's infant son had been killed. Everyone knew Rudy liked "smacking his bitch of a wife" Phoebe around.

Everyone knew that Rudy had taken off with Simon their son following a heated argument with her.

Maybe to punish Phoebe who got the Police involved. When Shamouti Law Enforcement caught up to Rudy he didn't get out of his car. Several of the Police Officers fired their guns killing Rudy and his son. I was thinking about that instead of the movie which the brothers soon caught onto.

"Jari are you okay?" Marc asked.

"Marc I'm good. Let's just watch the damn movie." I said.

I worked at Henry's Hamburgers a fast food place known for their Burgers. The next morning I came into work late and Patty my coworker called me out. I told her to "shut the fuck up" and "complain to the shitty management if she had a problem."

The Special Investigations Unit "SIU" had an open case into the deaths of Rudy and his son and it was up in the air whether the Police would be charged.

I inquired with Coralee the SIU Director and Christian the Police Captain. Both said to be "patient" and that there was a "ninety five percent" possibility of the Officers not being held "accountable." I headed to Phoebe's passing along the information to her. Phoebe wasn't too happy and claimed that she was "suing the Police, suing me, and suing everyone she could."

"Good luck with that." I said.

One week later I made baked goods laced with a sleeping agent and had them sent to the homes of the Phoebe, Patty, the SIU Director, and the Police Captain.

Bob and Barnard the ex husbands of Coralee plus Cat and Brick the children of Bob and Coralee ate the goods and passed out as well. Their unconscious bodies were put into the back of a moving van and dropped into "a sixteen foot hole underground" at a remote location. No one would look or discover them there. I allowed them to see my face wanting them to know it was "me."

"I know you hate Christian, Phoebe, Patty, and I but my family hasn't done anything." Coralee said.

"You can thank Coralee and Christian for this. If they had done their fucking jobs and punished the Officers who killed my stepbrother and his son. You all wouldn't have been brought here to die." I said.

I walked away leaving all of them to eventually starve to death.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
